


Meat Dagger

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Autopsies, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, OOC Sherlock, Romance, Slightly Smutty, Stalking, over usage of the term Meat Dagger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly encounters something incredible during an autopsy and she can't wait to show it to Sherlock... now if she can only get through it with out laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat Dagger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlockian_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/gifts).



> Since I everyone was so very kind to me with my first story... here's another. Just a bit of fun. I know Sherlock's way off character but I felt like this was a story dying to be told. Enjoy!

Molly looked at the information in front of her, her eyes not believing what they were seeing, so she checked everything again. It wasn't strictly necessary to run tests twice, but in this case she felt compelled... yep the results were correct. She couldn't believe what she had found and she couldn't wait to tell Sherlock. She just hoped she could get through it without laughing.

 

**You aren't going to believe what I found today-MHxx** ****

 

 

**Molly I know you find ingrown hairs fascinating but that view is not shared by the general public, even me-SH** ****

 

 

**No arsehole, I'm at work, this was during an autopsy... interested now?-MHxx** ****

 

 

**On my way-SH** ****

 

 

Molly put her phone down and waited, then she allowed herself to laugh. Maybe if she laughed now she could get it out of the way and she wouldn't be too hysterical when Sherlock got there... who was she kidding, this was going to be great!

 

"Alright Molly this better be good, I was reorganizing my Mind Palace." He said as he strolled in removing his coat and scarf.

 

"Well that sounds riveting, grab some gloves and come over here."

 

The pair made their way over to the corps in question, "Okay Molly dazzle me."

 

"So," Molly said looking up at the detective, "this man was stabbed, he bled out... slowly, I have no idea why he didn't seek medical attention.  That will be your department. I was investigating the stab wound I when found something very... strange." She said then rolled the body over just a bit. "This is the entry point."

 

"That _is_ strange looking." He said bending down and taking a much closer look.

 

"I didn't like the way the tissue looked, it looked less like a stab wound and more like bruise but I couldn't find any other entry points and he was missing nearly half his blood. So I took some tissue samples..." She looked up at him smiling but the detective was still examining the strange wound. "...it's bovine."

 

Sherlock finally looked at Molly she had the biggest smile on her face he'd ever seen, "This man has cow meat in his side?"

 

"Sherlock," She took a deep breath. "He was stabbed with a... meat dagger."

 

Sherlock stared at her, unblinking. Molly was on the verge of full blown hysterical laughter. Sherlock just started shaking his head and then looked back to the corps. Finally the first giggle escaped from Sherlock and that sent Molly over the edge. They laughed, clinging to each other for support until they finally got a hold of themselves.

 

"Oh, this is good... oh Molly, wow... alright I'll contact Lestrade, where is his paperwork?"

 

"Well all I have is the okay from the family for the autopsy and his ID."

 

"Where did he come from?"

 

"I don't always get the paperwork with the body, Sherlock. You know how slow the Yard can be, it was a slow day for me, he was the only one I had, so I got started. It's not unusual."

 

"But how did he get here?" He said looking over the very little paperwork she had on the man.

 

"He was here when I came in from the lab about an hour after my shift started."

 

Sherlock was suddenly gone inside his own head, all the levity of the moment over. Molly was feeling a bit uneasy, so she started cleaning up and putting away the body. After about ten minutes Sherlock grabbed Molly's wrist and said "We need to see John and Mary, now."

 

"What the hell Sherlock? My shift isn't over for another hour."

 

"Call Mike and tell him your sick, we have to leave. Something is very much not right about this whole thing."

 

"How do you mean?"

 

"Think Molly, a body just shows up at your morgue, killed with a meat dagger and the entry point is the same as the _Bloody Guardsman_."

 

She was gaping up at him, "Oh my Lord." She whispered.

 

Sherlock's phone pinged and he looked down at it, "And that was Lestrade, he hasn't sent any bodies over today Molly."

 

"What the hell is going on Sherlock?"

 

"I don't know, but we need to talk to John and Mary because clearly whoever did this was at their wedding. Lestrade is sending a team to look at him and the morgue, he wants to talk to you, I told him he'd have to wait and that you're coming with me." He said never taking his eyes off his phone.

* * *

 

John and Mary sat staring at Sherlock and Molly while Sherlock retold them of the body, the murder weapon and the way it just showed up at Barts. There was some giggling of course but everyone did seem see the severity of the situation.

 

"So what do you need from us?" John asked.

 

"Your guest list, wedding video and photos." Sherlock said.

 

"Wait, you think one of our guests did this?" John looked shocked.

 

"Well everything fits. Mary, your friends, were any of them from your former profession?" Sherlock asked uncomfortably.

 

The room chilled noticeably, "No, of course not." She said.

 

"Sorry, I had to ask."

 

"I know." She said before going upstairs and getting their wedding albums and video.

 

"You had the guest list in your big brain, don't you still know it?" John asked.

 

"Deleted it afterwards, didn't think I'd still need it." Sherlock said, then he suddenly turned to Molly and asked, "How did things end with Tom?"

 

She looked between Sherlock and John a couple of times, "Fine, it was fine. I mean it was a break up you know?"

 

"Who ended it?" John asked.

 

"Well obviously she did John." Sherlock said.

 

"Yes, I did. Why would say obviously?" She asked looking at Sherlock.

 

He licked his lips and cleared his throat, but before he had to answer Mary came back into the room.

 

"What's going on?" She asked when she noticed the awkwardness.

 

"We are talking about Molly and Tom's break-up." John said with a curious look on his face, wondering what was going on between Sherlock and Molly.

 

"Oh, you mean about how he stalked her?" Mary said and Sherlock's head whipped back to Molly.

 

"What?"

 

"Shit!" Molly said with her head down.

 

"He stalked you? Molly? Why didn't you tell me?"

 

Molly looked up, "Really? When was I to tell you, when you were high or when you were snogging Janine?" Sherlock visibly blanched, "Or maybe later when you were _actually_ busy trying to stop Fauxarity? You were a bit preoccupied while I was dealing with a slightly overzealous ex, which is all he ever was. I handled it, I'm fine."

 

"I think you may be over simplifying it a bit Molly." Mary said.

 

"Not helping Mary." Molly said through gritted teeth.

 

"Molly, what did he do? Tell me?" Sherlock said moving to stand over her.

 

"Okay, but that 'I'm a big bad consulting detective so I'm gonna intimidate you shite' doesn't work on me anymore, so sit your arse down Sherlock."

 

He moved to sit next to her as the Watsons both suppressed laughter.

 

"So things were fine for the first couple of days, I didn't hear from him, then he started calling and texting. I took the calls at first thinking he just needed some closure, but he was sort of begging... it was terribly uncomfortable, so I stopped answering. Then he came to my flat, I just pretended I wasn't home. Then he came by Barts a couple times, I spoke to him and explained that things just needed to be finished and finally the second time I had to have security escort him out.  During the Fauxarity situation he followed me home one night and grabbed my arm which is apparently not a good thing to do while one has a security detail, Mycroft's goons tackled him and sort of dragged him off."

 

"What the hell? How did I not know about this, he was clearly a threat!" Sherlock got up and started pacing.

 

"I called Mycroft immediately and asked him not to tell you, and Tom was never a threat. He's an idiot and a pest but not a threat and you had your hands full.  I didn't want you distracted by my moron of an ex-boyfriend."

 

"I'm gonna kill my brother right after I kill Tom!" Sherlock said, he was still pacing.

 

"You'll leave Mycroft alone, he was doing me a favor. And Tom is no concern of yours, he hasn't bothered me in months so don't go stirring him up."

 

The Watsons were thoroughly enjoying the display of the _couple that wasn't a couple arguing like they were a couple._ It was one of their favorite pastimes as Molly and Sherlock engaged in this behavior more and more as of late and didn't seem to realize they did it.

 

"Molly dear I hate to point out the obvious but Tom _is_ Meat Dagger..." Sherlock said with his hands in the air.

 

"Are you kidding me? You think sweet simple Tom did this? You yourself have pointed out time and time again that he's not bright, and you think he managed to come up with and pull off a murder? And why? To get my attention?" She asked jumping off the sofa.

 

"Or my attention or _our_ attention."  Sherlock shot back.

 

"Why would he want your attention?"  She yelled.

 

Sherlock calmed, "Molly why did you break up with Tom?"

 

Molly and Sherlock were basically standing toe to toe, or as near as they could with the height difference.  After a beat Molly cleared her throat and said, "It's been a long day, I'm ready to go home." She turned to the Watsons, "I'll see you both later." Then she stalked out of the house.

 

Sherlock grabbed the bag of photos and DVD out of Mary's hands followed Molly with out so much as a goodbye to his best friends.

 

"Molly!" He said as he caught up to her at the front door. "I'm coming with you."

 

"Oh, no you're not!" Making their way outside.

 

Mary and John just giggled.

 

"If this is Tom than you are in danger and I'm not leaving you alone, so there is no discussion to be had." He said as he held up his hand and a cab magically appeared, as per usual.

 

"Why don't we just go talk to him so you can see for yourself that he had nothing to do with the this."

 

"Fine, but I'm going over his alibi with a fine toothed comb and not leaving you alone until I do, and then I'm exacting my revenge on Mycroft!"

 

"Sherlock please don't, he'll never do me a favor again!"

 

"Oh yes, and it will involve Mummy and a trip to the theater." He stared off in the distance, "Possibly line dancing... hmmm, at any rate, he will learn his lesson about interfering with my gold, ahh, friends."

 

"What did you just say?"

 

"Nothing, I misspoke." He gave the cabbie Tom's address and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

 

 

Tom Shiplett was indeed an idiot, but even an idiot was capable of murder. He shouldn't, however be able to pull off enough deception to fool Sherlock, and Sherlock was confident that as soon as he saw Tom's face he'd know the truth.

 

"Wow, Molly... Oh and Sherlock. P-Please come in." Tom said looking both genuinely surprised and disappointed at the same time.

 

"Sorry to stop by unannounced Tom, but..."  Molly started.

 

"We have some questions." Sherlock interrupted.

 

Tom looked back and fourth between Molly and Sherlock then finally said, "I-If your here for my bl-blessing, you of course have it. I mean, if this is what you want then I'll be happy for you... both." He finished looking down at his hands.

 

"What?" Sherlock said.

 

"No, Tom we aren't – that is to say... no. We aren't here for that." Molly said turning a bright shade of pink.

 

"Oh, I just assumed..."

 

"Yes, I know what you assumed, but we're here because um... Sherlock." She said turning to the detective.

 

"Finally, Tom there was a body delivered to the morgue at St. Barts today. Molly performed the autopsy and she found that the murder weapon was a... an," he cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, "improvised bovine dirk."

 

"A what?"

 

"It was a meat dagger Tom." Molly said.

 

"Really?" He said with his eyes huge and a sideways smile, "So it _is_ possible. I told you Molly! You said it was the stupidest thing you had ever heard."

 

"Yes, well..."

 

"Wait, why are you talking to me about this?"

 

"..."

 

"Me? You think I killed someone?" He shrieked as he got up and moved as far away from Molly as he could, hurt playing on his face.

 

Molly stood and went to him and Sherlock followed, not trusting the new _stalky_ version of Tom Shiplett. "No, well we had to ask, it's just a lot of coincidences."

 

"Just because of what I said at the wedding I must have killed this guy?"

 

Sherlock stepped in front of Molly and said, "No because you stalked Molly after your break up.  Stalked her to the point of having to be removed from St. Barts and apprehended by her security detail. Also, we never mentioned that it was a man." Sherlock had taken Molly's wrist in hand and Tom noticed.

 

"I don't have to answer any more questions from you two, you're making me uncomfortable. I know how you work Sherlock and I know who your brother is.  I also know if you want something bad to happen to someone that it will happen whether they deserve it or not."

 

"What on earth are you talking about Tom?" Molly asked trying to get closer to him but Sherlock refused to let her, holding her arm tightly.

 

"I think I'd feel better if you both left."

 

"Tom," Molly said as she started to reach out for him but Sherlock put his arm around her and ushered her to the door.

 

Once outside Sherlock took out his phone and started furiously texting. Molly wrapped her arms around herself and hung her head down. Neither spoke. Sherlock finally looked up and noticed Molly.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"What's wrong? We just accused my ex-fiance of murder. Did you see the look on his face? He was devastated."

 

"Nooo, that was guilt."

 

"What?"  Molly asked with wide eyes.

 

Sherlock held up a hand to stop a cab and of course one stopped. He ushered her in and gave the cabbie Molly's address. She suddenly felt relieved because she was afraid she was going to be forced to stay at Baker Street.

 

"Sherlock surely you don't still believe he had anything to do with this?" She asked after a moment.

 

"Molly why must you always think the best of people? Really, after all the horrible things you've seen how can you not at least entertain the possibility that Tom is trying to scare you or get your attention or my attention, clearly he thinks we are a couple... you saw his reaction when we came in even if it was contrived."

 

"Contrived?" She questioned. "He offered us his blessing! Ridiculous yes, but he seemed completely sincere!"

 

"No, that was rehearsed, far too genuine."

 

"Do you even hear yourself? Too genuine?" She asked.

 

"And what about when I took you wrist?"

 

"What?" Her voice raised to a pitch even higher than normal.

 

"His eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared and his pules quickened. Not a normal reaction from a man that has come to turns with his ex moving on.  No he was pissed at that moment because that was the first time I touched you. He looked like he was going to punch me, I just wish he had."

 

Molly hadn't noticed any of this, she was too worried about upsetting poor Tom.

 

"I sent a text to Lestrade, he's putting a plain clothes outside Tom's flat. I assure you Molly, something is not right with that man."

* * *

 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. When they got to Molly's flat Sherlock followed her out of the cab.

 

"What are you doing?" She asked holding her hand up to stop him.

 

"I thought I made myself clear Molly, I'm not leaving you alone."

 

Molly pinched the bridge of her nose as Sherlock brushed past her and unlocked her flat with his own set of keys that she suddenly regretted giving to him.

 

Once inside Sherlock busied himself in Molly's kitchen, "What the hell are you doing?"

 

"Making tea, what's it look like I'm doing?"

 

"Looks like you're making tea. I just didn't know that you knew how to do that, I've never seen you do it before." She said.

 

"Go take a shower Molly I'll order some take away.  I'm not so insensitive as to not realize you've had an exceedingly bad day. I can make the tea and take care of dinner... this time." He said with a raised eyebrow.

 

She eyed him suspiciously.  It's not as if they didn't have tea or take away together, quite often actually but he was being so... caring... maybe... is that the right word? _What the hell? Awe well, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts_. So she went off to take a shower.

 

When she got out Sherlock had the kitchen table set up with a dinner of Chinese with of all her favorites. They ate and he didn't mention Tom at all.

 

It wasn't until after dinner that Sherlock started in again, they were sitting on the sofa Sherlock had even gotten Molly a glass of wine. "What are you leaving out about the stalking Molly?"

 

She looked at him like a kid caught with her hand in the biscuit tin. She quickly regained control though and said, "I knew all this sweetness wasn't out of the goodness of your heart... the ulterior motive rears it's ugly head." Then she took a large drink of her wine.

 

"No, I wanted to offer you some... comfort, but I also wanted to find out what he did that you didn't tell Mary, thus leaving out of your story at the Watsons."

 

"It was just creepy Sherlock, not necessarily threatening." She looked down at her hands. "He sent me a human heart, cut in half. Just symbolic you see... I broke his heart."

 

"Damnit Molly!" Sherlock yelled standing up and pacing to her window.

 

"Don't!"

 

Sherlock turned around, "Don't what? You put yourself in danger because you didn't report any of this. If you felt you couldn't tell me you could have at least gone to Lestrade, filed a stalking complaint."

 

Molly finally broke, she was so tired and she felt so foolish... once again. "And admit that I had another psycho boyfriend? What the hell is wrong with me Sherlock? Am I so fucked up that I only attract the craziest kind of men out there? What the fuck?" Then she ran to her bedroom.

 

Sherlock sighed and shook his head. _Molly Hooper... how could she possibility blame herself for this? I will never understand that woman... let's hope I can do this with without fucking up_. He thought as he made his way into her room.

 

She was curled up in a tight ball crying softly in the middle of her queen sized bed, looking every bit like a wounded child.

 

"Molly..."

 

"Just go Sherlock, I'm crying and it's just going to make you uncomfortable. Let me have my cry and I'll be fine." She sniffled.

 

"Molly please, this isn't your fault. It's coincidence that you've had two bad run in's with crazy men."

 

"You don't believe in coincidence Sherlock."

 

He sat on the edge of her bed, "Well in this case... I think it's applicable. Turn around Molly, I don't enjoy talking to your back."

 

She turned around and Sherlock moved closer and kicked his shoes off. "There is nothing wrong with you," He said as he slipped his arm under her shoulder to cradle her.

 

"What are you doing Sherlock?"

 

"I'm holding you Molly, surely you're more familiar with the gesture than I am."

 

She slapped his stomach, "Of course I am you buffoon, I'm just confused as to why you are doing it."

 

"Because you seem to be under the impression that you are in some way fucked up, I think you said. I can assure you Molly Hooper, I find you in no way whatsoever fucked up. Now stop being obstinate and let me comfort you." He said as he fully took her in both arms and tucked her head under his chin. "Besides, I'm new at this and you're breaking my concentration." Then he kissed the top of her head.

 

"You're starting to freak me out Sherlock."

 

"Yes well join the club, we can have tee-shirts made up." He said and they both laughed, after a moment he added, "I don't like seeing you upset Molly and I don't like the idea of someone scaring or hurting you. Let's just be honest about this... shall we?"

 

"Honest about what?" She said turning to look at him, they were only a few inches apart.

 

"This Molly... us."

 

"US?"

 

Sherlock sighed and a puff of breath breezed across Molly's face. _Oh._.. goosebumps suddenly popped up on her neck and shoulders, this didn't go unnoticed by Sherlock as she was only wearing a tank top and sleep pants.

 

He smiled. "Us." He said, "I'm probably going to kiss you now, so..."

 

"Probably?'

 

"Well I was thinking about it, considering it really. I have been for a while."

 

"Really?"

 

"Hmmm" He nodded, licking his lips.

 

He moved one hand up to her cheek then slowly lowered until his lips lightly brushed hers. Molly slipped one arm around his back as he held the back of her head tightly with his other hand. Sherlock took his time and Molly let him.  He explored every inch of the outside of her mouth until finally giving a tiny little nibble to her lower lip like knocking on a door. She squeaked and opened for him as he slid his tongue in and a low moan escaped from somewhere deep inside him. This dance continued lips, teeth, and tongues until suddenly Sherlock was completely on top of Molly and he was concentrating his kisses on her long neck.

 

"Oh God Sherlock, what are we doing?"

 

"I don't care Molly, it feel so fucking good." He groaned out. He moved his mouth down to her collar bone as she dug her finger nails into his scalp and a deep growl vibrated through his whole body. "Jesus Molly, I've wanted you for so long."

 

"What if this is a mistake?" Molly managed to ask through panting breaths.

 

"There is no way anything that feels this good is a mistake." Sherlock said looking up for a moment before continuing to consume Molly's neck, "How can skin taste this good?" He was distantly aware that he was getting a text message, he could hear his alert going off... but couldn't care less.

 

Molly giggled and brought his face back up for another kiss. "Hmmm, you're a good kisser."

 

"You're shocked? I'm good at everything Molly!" He smirked.

 

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again, that's when Sherlock slipped his hand under her top, making his way to her breast and his phone rang. He ignored it as he found her already erect nipple.

 

"Sherlock, oh that feels... Oh... you're phone..."

 

"Don't care about the phone Molly, only your breasts..." He rucked up her top completely and latched onto one. She cried and bucked her hips into to his. His phone kept ringing.

 

"Sherlock, your phone..." He ran his tongue along the underside of her breast, "Oh, do that again... no one ever does that..." He let out a low chuckle and did it again as his phone continued to ring. "It might be important."

 

"Yes, Molly I'm finding that the underside of your breast is of vital importance."

 

"No, your phone you great ponce!"

 

"Grrrr," He pulled his phone out of his pocket, "This had better be a national fucking emergency!"

 

"Sherlock! I sent you five texts and I called twice why the hell aren't you answering you phone? I was ready to send a swat team."

 

"What do you want Grayson, I have _literally_ never been this busy in my entire life." He said as he winked at Molly, she rolled her eyes.

 

"Tom Shiplett."

 

"Yes, what about him?"

 

"He left his flat and met with some bloke at an abandoned warehouse. My plainclothes couldn't get close enough to find out what they were doing but something's going on. I wanted to let you know, we're still on him. He's on his way back now.  I also put a tail on the bloke."

 

"Thanks Greg." No one commented on the fact that Sherlock suddenly knew Greg's name but he was getting up and pacing around the room. "Listen," He looked over at a very disheveled and now worried Molly, "Tom stalked Molly after they broke up, he sent her a human heart... cut in two."

 

"WHAT?"

 

"Yes, she's been properly scolded... but we need to take this very seriously. I can't leave her, I think he's trying to draw me out get my attention so she's completely unprotected."

 

"Right, don't worry right now he's got NSY on his arse and is apparently unaware of it."

 

"Okay, keep me posted."

 

"Fine but answer your bloody phone next time. Are you at Baker Street?"

 

"No we'll be at Molly's for now, if that changes I'll let you know." He pocketed his phone and turned to Molly, "Now where were we?" Then made his way back to the bed.

 

"Sherlock, what's going on?"

 

"I was going to get back to work on your lovely breasts..."

 

"What about Tom."

 

"He had his chance Molly, he turned out to be a nut job, now take your top off."

 

She giggled. "Stop being a child, and tell me what Greg said."

 

Sherlock huffed, "Meat Dagger evidently met with someone in an abandoned warehouse Lestrade's got his people following him and his cohort. Nothing I can do, you heard me... Tom's trying to draw me out and I'm not leaving you. So let's make the most of our time, shall we?"

 

Molly worried her bottom lip, Sherlock could see all the questions bouncing around in that wonderful mind of hers, questions he had been putting there for seven years now.

 

"Molly, I know you have no reason to trust me..."

 

"No, it's not that," she interrupted. "No, I've always trusted you Sherlock even when I shouldn't. But things have become so easy between us, there's no awkwardness left. I finally understand that it's okay to love someone that only cares for me and I really enjoy being your friend. This will change everything. I don't think you realize just how much sex changes things. Oh how I wish it didn't because you have an amazing tongue. But..."

 

"Stop Molly," He said moving to lay over top of her once again, "I want things to change. Were you under the impression I was going leave your bed and forget the way your mouth felt in mine? I have an eidetic memory and I have no intention of deleting the taste of your skin or the sounds you just made when I sucked your breast into my mouth. Frankly, if it's all the same to you I'd like to spend the rest of my life making more of those memories."

 

Molly stared up into Sherlock's impossible eyes and said, "Oh my God Sherlock, that was the sexiest and loveliest thing anyone's ever said to me. When did you become so romantic?"

 

"When I realized I wanted you." He said as he peppered her neck with kisses.

 

"And when may I ask was that?"

 

"The night you killed me." Sherlock answered casually.

 

Molly gasped, "Are you kidding me?"

 

"Nope," He said as he worked her top off, "I thought about you the whole time I was gone, but when I got back..." He raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders then lowered his mouth to the dip between her breasts.

 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Molly asked

 

Sherlock looked up, "Because I didn't realize Tom was a stalky murderer, I just thought he was a harmless dolt." Then he started nibbling on her stomach.

 

"And you were just going to let me marry him?"

 

"God no." He said as he pulled her pajama pants off. "Ah ha!"

 

"I nearly did."

 

"I would have stopped you, but I didn't have to because you are brilliant and you took care of it, but I was preoccupied and I didn't take of you. He could have hurt you," He said raising back up to come face to face with her. "I'm so sorry Molly."

 

"Oh, Sherlock I'm fine." She said tracing her hands over his cheekbones.

 

"I'm never going let anyone hurt you ever again, do you understand Molly?" He said as he grabbed her and kissed her hard, much harder than before.

 

"Well look at the pair of you!"

 

Sherlock of course realized what was happening before Molly and collapsed on top of her completely covering her nearly naked form.

 

"Guess I was I right to be jealous!" Tom said from the doorway of Molly's bedroom. "Get off her." He said calmly as he pointed a gun at Sherlock's head.

 

Sherlock didn't move immediately as he was trying to gauge Tom's intentions and frankly he'd rather get shot than let the psycho see Molly's body.

 

"I'm not playing Sherlock, I will shoot you... get off of my girl." Tom said.

 

"Can she get dressed Tom?" He asked buying time as he played with his phone in his pocket on the opposite side of the crazy man.

 

"What's the point? We've all seen what she's got to offer... isn't that right pickles?" He said as he moved further into the room.

 

Sherlock eased off of Molly very slowly and she pulled a sheet over her body.

 

"There we go, over there Sherlock since you can't seem to keep your hands off things that don't belong to you." Tom motioned to Molly's vanity chair.

 

"Now isn't this nice?" He said as he loomed over Molly close to the bed but keeping the gun pointed at Sherlock. "Did you like my present? I told you it could be done. You said it was stupid, made me feel so ridiculous for suggesting it, but I killed a man using a dagger made of meat!"

 

"Why?" Molly finally asked, "Why did you do it Tom?"

 

"Why?" He said softly, "To show you I'm just as smart as HIM!" He screamed the last word and looked at Sherlock.

 

Molly realized she had to distract him so Sherlock could do something before someone got killed, she tamped down the nauseating panic in her gut and said, "Tommy," He looked over at her again. "Hey listen... talk to me. Tell me how you did it."

 

Tom eyed Molly suspiciously and his breathing got heavy. He started looking between her and Sherlock. He looked like he wanted to tell her but he didn't know what to do. "Why wasn't I good enough Molly?"

 

"What?"

 

"Would we still be together if he hadn't come back?"

 

"No Tom."

 

Tom looked at her and shook his head, "It is his fault, you said you still loved him and couldn't marry me knowing you were in love with someone else." He started shaking, "I thought this would be the easy part. I had to get you two in the same room so you could watch me kill him. I could have done it lots of times, he's constantly here but I wanted to get him interested so he could see I can be cleaver too... and now you know Molly, you know I'm smart. It took months to figure out how to make that thing and find and kill that bloke. I did that all by myself. Then tonight to find someone to buy a gun from. Then I managed to ditch the cop, see... I can do things Molly, I can be dangerous and brilliant too." He turned to Sherlock, "So now the easy part."

 

Tom wasn't quite expecting Molly to jump across the bed and tackle him as soon as he tuned his attention back to Sherlock. Of course Sherlock was immediately on his feet. Tom knocked Molly off and she hit her head on the foot board of the bed but it was all the opening Sherlock needed to lung at Tom. With one hand on Tom's gun hand Sherlock knocked him out in two punches.

 

That's when DI Greg Lestrade and five members of the Yard came barreling through Molly's front door, giving Sherlock enough time to cover Molly up with a blanket and check the bump on the back of her head.

 

"Sherlock, Molly?" Greg said as he came running in to find Sherlock crouched over an unconscious and obviously naked Molly Hooper.

 

"Did you call emergency services? We need to get Molly to hospital now!" Sherlock yelled without looking up.

 

"What happened to her?" Greg asked

 

"Tom happened to her and I happened to Tom." Sherlock said "Where's the ambulance?"

 

"They're on they're way Sherlock... d-did he?"

 

When Greg didn't finish Sherlock looked up and realized what he was really asking, "Oh no, no Tom didn't... that's not why she's..." He looked at Greg shook his head. Greg looked around the room then back to him, Sherlock could see the moment when Greg recalled their earlier conversation and everything came together.

 

"Took you're bloody time didn't you? You should be ashamed of yourself making the poor girl wait seven years for a git like you. Hope you appreciate her, she's too good for you."

 

"Yes, thank you Gabriel. Tom's waking up... can you remove him from Molly's bedroom please?"

 

"Oi, we're back to that now? You called me Greg oh the phone earlier you know."

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"Sherlock." Molly's weak voice got his attention.

 

"Yes Molly."

 

"My head hurts."

 

"I know love you have a concussion, be still until the ambulance gets here." Sherlock said as he rubbed her face and kissed her forehead.

 

"Tom, was gonna shot you," She slurred then lowering her voice even more she added, "and we haven't even shagged yet."

 

Sherlock laughed and said, "Yes, but then you foolishly jumped on his back and stopped him from shooting me. That's three times now Molly Hooper, you have a very bad habit of saving my life." He said smiling down at her sweetly.

 

Greg knew he shouldn't be watching the scene but that wasn't going to stop him. Anyway, he had the good excuse of supervising the removal of Tom Shiplett. Somehow the couple didn't seem to care about the bevy of activity around them.

 

"You silly man, I haven't saved you three times, for a genius you can't count very well."

 

"You're right Molly, it's much more than three." Sherlock said as he kissed her lips sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no knowledge of legal procedures for releasing a body for autopsy. Played fast and loose with that. I'd love to hear from you. Thanks for reading.


End file.
